Reapers
by Full-of-Ink
Summary: The one soul that Satan would pay dearly to corrupt, will she be tempted by his disgruntled daughter, saved by her half-angel best friend/partner, or are they all a balance to each other? PezBerry with Brittana Rach/Britt Friendship. AU and often OOC
1. Prologue I

So, this is a departure from my other stories. This is fueled by nights of watching episode after episode of Reapers on Netflix. Also, perhaps a little Constantine and Prophecy...so, I hope you like and probably won't be on the same update schedule as my other stories, fyi

I don't own Glee or Reaper

* * *

><p><strong>March<strong>

_Almost 21 Years Ago_

"I want you to know I have serious reservations about this plan of yours." The dark man whispered harshly, eyes darting up and down the alleyway.

"If I were you, I would have reservations as well; I mean who fully trusts a demon after all, cousin?" The woman replied eyes flashing an eerie yellow.  
>"Calling me cousin makes this little tryst seem all the more sordid, unless this were the South in which case, perhaps the norm…" The man rambled nervously, following the cloaked woman into a warehouse.<br>"But, this is what we are after all, a demon is nothing more then one of the fallen, cast out from paradise. Is this not true?" She spoke while drawing a large perfect circle in chalk and they both stepped inside its boundaries.

"I suppose…I did not come here for a history lesson, you wanted something from me, or do you not recall?"

"I just wish that my child receive a fair chance." The woman pleaded perching on a wooden crate in the middle of the floor.

"And you seem to believe that mixing our blood is the way to achieve this?" The man replied tall frame leaning against a rusting metal beam.

"If she is mine and another of the fallen she is assuredly going to be the manifestation of evil, _he_, will stake his claim on her soul almost immediately. If she is part human," She spat the word disgustingly, "I fear the same, and they are so easily corrupted, are they not? But you? You are one of the uncorrupted a perfect balance of what is perceived to be evil and good. She would have a fifty-fifty chance and this is all I desire, I will not have my sire damned due to my choices."

"You seemed rather convinced that this child, that is saying that I consent, that this child will be a female." The male straighten his lapels, mulling over her argument. On the one hand he felt for her, it was honorable of her to think of the child that she wanted, but on the other if he did what she asked then he would be consorting with a demon. Yet, by meeting her had he not already done so? By considering even mildly had he not already done something reprehensible? Or was it not the benevolent thing to do, to comply? Allow this child that this, cousin, of his wanted to have some semblance of saving her own soul, who did that really harm?

"If I agree to this then you will not raise this child. You may watch from the sidelines, but you may not interfere in _her_ life…" He spoke in a measured tone.

"What is the point of being a mother without being a mother?" The woman crossed her arms and frowned.

"And being raised by a demon, constantly on Hell's radar? Are you trying to have _him_ find and corrupt her? Those are my terms, either consent or I'm walking out now and I will not return." He stood up to his full 6'5" height and started to leave the circle.

"I consent…I consent." The woman begged feet touching the cement floor as she stood and strode over to the male. She touched his upper arm briefly.

"I agree to your terms, but should she ever seek me out when she reaches adulthood I will be allowed to meet her." She mumbled her glowing eyes pleading.

He peered at the woman closely and nodded. He could not deny a mother; to never see one's child was too great a cost to level for her request.

"But, not a day before adulthood, and she must seek you out not the other way, do you understand?" His voice boomed.

She nodded agreeing to his terms and pulled him back towards the middle of the circle. She may not love his terms, but she would do anything, ANYTHING for her child.

* * *

><p><em>10 Months Later<em>

Wings furled around a tall, lean body as he landed on the edge of the apartment building. Dark brown eyes watched closely as a cloaked figure emerged from the shadows and quickly crossed the street, staying in the light. He eyed the bassinet the figure carried and watched a tiny fist reach up. A tiny gurgling sound came from the child and he could stop the smile from gracing his face, he was not stone after all. The cloaked figure glanced around her and then stepped onto the grey stone stairs of the church. She could not enter; they both knew that, but then again, neither could _he._ _He,_ more limited by the rules then his followers, could not even step foot on the steps. Regardless, the figure drew a chalk circle on the top step landing and placed the tiny bassinet inside.

He watched the figure remove the tiny bundle and cradle her. From the distance, with his excellent hearing he could hear her quietly comforting the whimpering child.

"Little one, there'll be none of that now. I made a hard deal to give you what you deserve, what we all deserve, a chance. I wasted mine and second chances are rare in the world, but you? You little one, I believe in nothing more than your capacity to be a light in this world. Be good. Can you do that for me?"

The baby gurgled in reply and both figures chuckled. The cloaked woman arched an eyebrow and looked at him. Even from this distance he was sure she saw him clearly.

"You can come down, it is only fitting that you meet your daughter." She spoke tickling the baby's feet.

He mulled it over for a second and then appeared beside her looking into the tanned little face surrounded by a pink blanket. She was the most beautiful baby, ever. Perhaps he was partial, but he certainly believed it to be true.

"She is so tiny…" He shifted as the demon laid the bundle in his arms. He felt awkward holding the baby, but she blew a spit bubble and he grinned when it popped.

"She is that, but is she not perfect?"

"Indeed, but we mustn't stay long, there are always eyes watching and dark things about." He replied solemnly.

He kissed the child lightly on her forehead and returned her to her mother. She rocked the baby gently and sat her back into the bassinet.

"I named her Rachel, it means…"

"…little lamb, one with purity," He smiled at the woman's whispered confession, "it is a fitting name. A lamb amongst wolves… It is time we take our leave…"

"Just a moment," She knelt at the bassinet and discreetly slipped a note into the blankets, "I am always watching out for you…" She looked up at the tall man next to her "…we both are, Rachel." She kissed the sleeping baby's cheek and then both figure disappeared leaving the child sleeping on the church steps.

* * *

><p>So? Hope you like...<p> 


	2. Prologue II:  I Am Your Father

So...can there be 2 prologues? Well, there are...

I only on some of this insanity...not Glee, not Reapers (which inspired this...)...lol

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>14 Years Later<p>

Santana

Santana Lopez groaned as light shone through her bedroom window. She did not want to get up, in fact it was the very last thing she wanted to do. She pulled the thick blanket over her head and tried to block out the sunlight.

"Santi, get up already, today is an important day." She heard her mother chastise lightly from the door.

"It's just a birthday, Mami, I get one every year." She answered popping her head from beneath the covers and locking one brown eye on her mother.

"It's your sixteenth birthday, sweet sixteen, of course it is important…in fact, I have something I need to tell you, darling…" It was the nervous tremor in her mother's voice that made her sit up more than anything.

"I doubt anyone would consider me sweet…" she joked anxiously playing with her fingers above the covers."

"Nonsense, mija," Her father appeared at her mother's side laying a palm on her shoulder, "you are the sweetest daughter and man could want. Feliz Cumpleanos."

She smiled despite not really being that enthused about her birthday. In the tradition of her father's family they had already celebrated her quincenera last year, sweet sixteen seemed like a letdown after that extravagant party.

"Gracias, Papi."

"Well, come on lazy it's time to get the day started early bird and the like." He ran a thick hand through his salt and pepper hair.

"Un momento, Papi, Mami had something important to tell me." She placed socked feet on the floor not failing to miss the silent exchange between her parents. Her father looked sharply at her mother and shook his head minutely, brown eyes instantly saddened, but when they turned back to her, her mother smiled.

"Never mind, come on, Santi, I prepared your favorite." Her mother shrugged off her father's hand and disappeared from the doorway. Santana listened until her mother footsteps became indistinguishable and then arched a thin brow at her father.

"Que pasa, Papi?"

"Never you mind, mija." He refused to meet her eyes and then followed her mother downstairs.

Santana scratched her neck nervously. Her parents were never secretive, not like they appeared to be just now. They were a tight-knit threesome and she'd never before felt like they were keeping something important from her, but today she knew for sure they were and the ominous feeling in her gut let her know that it was a serious affair. She shook her head, resolving to allow them the time to tell her whatever they needed to on their own time and rose from the bed. She crept down the stairs almost noiselessly in time to catch the tail end of her parent's conversation.

"…doing, Elise?"

"She has a right to know, Javier. _He_ is coming and you can pretend that it's not real all you want, but _he_ is…"

"We're not allowed, love."

"You're not allowed, I am allowed to save my daughter."

"It's too late to change the past, amor."

"And what about the present, and her futu-" She saw her mother's tear-filled brown eyes look up to meet her gaze, staying for a moment before turning away and storming from the house.

"You still going to tell me that was nothing, Papi?" She questioned stepping off the stairs and strolling fully into the kitchen.

"Eat your breakfast, Santana, and don't be late for school." Her father refused to meet her eyes and walked past her and back upstairs to his bedroom. She wanted to follow to continue her line of questioning; she wanted to find out what was really going on and was aggravated at them both. It wasn't supposed to be like this, it was her birthday, after all.

Ignoring her father's request that she eat breakfast, she angrily grabbed a banana from the bowl on the table; passing over the sumptuous meal laid out, and stalked from the house, grabbing her backpack that was slung by the door. She left her house slamming the door and strode over to her car, a black Chrysler 300; revving the engine she reveled in it's purring for a second before pulling out and speeding off.

* * *

><p>Brittany<p>

White Keds bounced on the wooden steps as long pale legs raced to get downstairs. Today was her best friend's birthday and she couldn't wait to give Santana her present. Sure, the Latina had said that she didn't want a gift that it didn't matter, but Brittany had never been one to listen when the brunette said things of that nature. Lost in thought, the girl almost ran into her mother which would have sent them both careening down the stairs.

"Brittany, I was just coming up to speak to you."

"Yeah, Mom?" She asked springing on her heels.

"Remember what we talked about, about Santana's sixteenth birthday?" She peered into blue eyes that matched her own.

"You mean about her Dad?" Brittany nodded remembering completely what her parents had told her months ago about Santana's family.

"Amongst other things."

"Does it mean that we can't friends? Cuz you guys told me that we could still be friends…" The blonde cried; her bopping instantly stopping at the thought of not being able to be friends with the other girl. She'd asked the same question immediately after her parents had explained to her how she and Santana were basically on different sides of a very old war; but she didn't want to fight her best friend, she was the only one who understood her and bestest friend she had.

"You can definitely try, but it may be difficult at times…"

"I'm not going to give up on, San, Mom…I don't care who her Dad is or whatever." Brittany crossed her arms stubbornly and glared at her mom. She was pissed that she'd messed up her good mood.

Her Mom touched her upper arm gently. "I know, Hon, that's why you were chosen to be her…partner. You just keep your faith in her, some one's got to…"

Brittany nodded her head minutely and walked past her mother her mind now weighed down by thoughts of her best friend's soul.

* * *

><p>Later that Day<p>

Santana

She's lost her mind. That was the only explanation for what she'd been seeing all day. She had to be hallucinating. It had started on her way to school, on the every corner from her house to the brick school building she'd seen the same man. At the beginning she didn't think it was the same man, how could it be? But, he'd been wearing the same thing, a tailored black suit with a red shirt and a red pocket handkerchief. He had been looking unblinkingly at her and smiling deviously. The smile filled her with cold dread and made her race into the school so fast she'd almost knocked down several underclassmen.

She'd seen the man again in the bleachers during Cheerios practice and again outside the window during first period, which only convinced her that she'd lost her mind because that class was on the third floor. Both times when she'd tried to show someone else the man disappeared.

So, now she was sure that she'd gone insane, the stress of turning sixteen had caused her to have a complete break with reality; at least that was what she assumed when she took her usual seat outside under the huge oak to wait for Brittany and the man was seated their watching her walk over. She paused and looked around to see if anyone else noticed the man who was so assuredly out of place. No one seemed phased in the least by his presence.

Santana squared her shoulders and walked over to the concrete table and stood on the opposite side of the man, putting the table squarely between them. She leveled the man with her hardest glare and crossed her arms.

"Stalk, much?" She growled.

The man chuckled in response and Santana saw red. She slammed her hands on the table, not even registering that the action should have caused her pain.

"It's not funny, sicko, stop following me, whatever your offering I ain't buying."

"So much untapped potential…" He grinned, straight, white teeth gleaming in the sunlight "…do you know who I am, Santana?"

"A pervy old guy who gets off on freaking out young girls?" She crossed her arms again never breaking eye contact with the man.

The man laughed again. "Oh, I'm going to like you…"

* * *

><p>Brittany<p>

She was running late. That was why she hadn't already been at the Oak to meet Santana for lunch. She forgotten the combination to her locker, again and then when she'd gotten it open she'd forgotten what she needed out of it. She sighed and readjusted her back pack as she stepped out the side door to the school. She'd wished that Santana had met her at her locker like she sometimes did, she always remembered her combination and she always knew what she was looking for when she, herself forgot. It was like her best friend was her memory.

The smile she'd had on her face faded when she saw who sat across from her best friend under their Oak; _him_. She could feel the rage vibrating off her friend in waves and sped up trying to make it over to them before the Latina did something that she would regret.

"Sanny," She smiled slipping in between the pair, but ignoring the presence behind her, "Happy Birthday!"

"Well that was quite rude for a Nephilim." She heard behind her, but she didn't reply, just kept her eyes glued to her best friend.

"Nephilim?" Santana's brown crinkled in confusion.

"Half Angel, half man...what she didn't tell you? Such treacherous creatures aren't they and humans believe they're full of truthfulness and goodwill." The man scoffed. "Everyone seems to be intent on lying to you, Santana. Except me of course, I specialize in truth."

"Whose truth?" Brittany turned angrily and faced the man.

"Even you're not too dense to know there's only one truth."

"Hey, I don't give a flying fuck who you are you're not gonna talk to Britts like that!" Santana's eyes flashed and she stepped around Brittany .

"That's right, get angry...get deliciously angry." He smirked.

"Sanny, San..calm down...you need to calm down!"

The air around them crackled tensely. Brittany watched as the muscles in her best friend's back rippled. She heard the concrete of the table crumbling under the Latina's grip. Santana released several ragged breathes.

"Doesn't it feel good? To let all that anger and frustration consume you?"

"Shut-up." Santana growled.

"You can feel it, all the untapped power swirling beneath your fingertips.."

"Shut-up!"

"Do you want to hit me, Santana? Wanna pop..."

"Shut-up..."

"...Lucifer on the chin? Want to hit your father?"

"Shuuu-Father? Liar!" thunder cracked in the distance from the force of Santana's anger.

"Tsk tsk. How truly ungrateful. To quote a famous movie: Santana, I am your father." The man smirked.

"I don't care who you think you are! Javier Lopez is my father."

"Small man with petty desires. I am your sire, child. Ask your parents, ask the nephilim..."

"Britts...?" Santana turned teary eyes on her lifelong best friend.

Brittany hung her head ashamed, refusing to meet red-tinged brown eyes. "I'm sorry..."

"Fuck. You're both insane. Britts, you've known me since we were like, sperm...I'm sorta bitchy, but I'm not the devil's kid..." Santana laughed uncomfortably.

"You are Santana, but-but it doesn't mean you're evil..." Brittany touched her shoulder lightly.

"Au contraire, that is exactly what it means. I don't spawn angels, sweetheart." The man brushed a hand through his perfectly coiffed salt and pepper hair.

"Tell her the truth!"

"I don't take demands from insignificant whelps. I don't deal in hope, either." He addressed Brittany then turned again to Santana. "You are mine, Santana. Your soul is mine. There's not a choice, we're not negotiating. Per the agreement I have with _him_, you and this halo brat will be paired and you will reap souls. You will assure that what is rightfully mine stays mine and you will not fail me." His eyes flashed and then he disappeared in a pit of black flames.

"Sanny..?"

"It's all true?"

Brittany nodded solemnly and took a step back when Santana angrily threw off the hand that was still resting on her shoulder.

"You lied to me. You all lied to me!" She screeched punching the nearby oak and them stalking off leaving the blonde Nephilim staring at the splintering wood her best friend left in her wake.

* * *

><p>nephilim - offspring of an angel and a human<p>

So? Thanx for all the people who added this to their alerts that was nice considering this is like my first supernatural ff.

:)

Ink


	3. A Random Encounter

Okay, so I'm proud of me for updating on some semblance of a schedule.

Hope you like

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>In 7 Years Time<p>

A black pair of stiletto boots crunched against the loosened brick of the chimney. Their owner ground the sharpened heel into the brick side lazily. It had been a long night and frankly she was bored out of her mind. Across the rooftop her companion was busy conversing with a flock of pigeons. Typical. She got to be sunshine and lollipops and talk to freakin' animals and she was forced to be dark and angst and frankly too sulky for her age. Not that she wanted to be sunshiney, clearly that would never work out, but it wasn't fair that her companion got to be so carefree.

"Oh, don't mind her, she's always like that.." The blonde cooed causing her to roll her eyes in disdain.

Their relationship had never been the same after the revelations made on her sixteenth birthday. In fact all of her relationships had suffered. She couldn't trust them, none of them. Not her mami or papi, not her best friend and especially not _him,_ king of lies that he was; she could only trust herself.

"What time is this broad suppose to kick?" She asked examining her nails.

"San, have some respect. She's a nun and a respected pillar of the community."

Santana shrugged. "Everyone's got a secret life, she probably loves kiddie porn or something."

"She does not! Her heart is pure." The blonde huffed.

"Like I care if this _nun_ was a goody-two-shoes all her days or if she gets off on hearing confessions. A mark is a mark, it's just a fuckin' job don't get so invested."

Brittany's frowned and started to say something when the large wood door of the church creaked open and a small hooded figure escaped from the interior. The pair watched as a tan hand slipped out and readjusted the hoodie.

"Do you feel that, Sanny?" The nephilim whispered leaning forward over the ledge.

"Yeah...? Could you stop before you tip over, again..." The brunette straightened and strolled over to where the blonde was perched.

"Who is she...?"

"I think the more appropriate question is: _what is she?_" Santana watched closely as the girl quickly picked her way down the block.

"Let's go." The dark woman balanced herself on the ledge before dropping noiselessly to the ground below.

"But, San...Sister Clarice...?"

"Don't care." She called back taking long strides towards the direction the figure had gone.

"We are going to get in so much trouble..."The blonde sighed leaping down to catch up with her companion.

"I've never felt anything like this." Santana mumbled. The aura she got from the girl was not light enough to be an angel, but not dark enough to be a demon, either. It wasn't the dull grey that most humans were, it was something she'd never seen before and that intrigued her.

"Stop following me…" Brittany bumped into her back as she halted at the musical voice that echoed in the alley.

"We're not?" Brittany answered and ever Santana had to roll her eyes at that answer.

"Oh, yeah..?" The disembodied voice echoed again.

"Hey, it's a free country we can stalk any alleyway we want."

"Well, not following me you can't..." The voice answered again and then the pair felt rather than saw the presence vanish.

"Shit!" The brunette growled slapping a palm against the brick wall of the nearest building.

"We should get back to the Sister."

"You go, I couldn't give three shits." Santana shrugged harshly, shoving her hands into her pockets and stalking away from her partner. 

* * *

><p>When Santana awoke the next morning she wasn't surprised to find the devil perched on her open window sill decked out in a clean white suit with a black button-up and tie.<p>

"Isn't it like illegal or something for you to wear white?" She grumbled turning over and away from him.

"Because it's after labor day? You mean it's unfashionable?"

"No, I mean doesn't it represent purity and you're soulless."

"I think I look great in this."

"You would, you're vain." She griped pulling a pillow over her head. "Can you leave so I can get some rest it's early and you're annoying."

"Is that the way you talk to dear old Dad?" She pulled her hand from beneath the blankets and gave him the middle finger.

"Fine, have it your way." He grunted grabbing her ankle and dragging her from the bed, unceremoniously depositing her on the floor.

"Explain to me what happened last night."

"Nothing. Britts said she was pure." She sat up pressing her back against the bed.

"And we just take the word of Nephilim now?

"Better than the word of the Devil."

"I'm wounded."

"Is that all you wanted, you could have texted me, that way I could have ignored it."

"So, when were you going to tell me about the girl?" He pinned her with a hard blue stare.

"What girl?" She schooled her face for indifference.

"What girl? What fuckin' girl…" She watched as her memories from last night played in front of her like a video. Then he basically paused them and zoomed until the only thing on screen was the dark hoodied head. She hated when he did that it always felt so invasive.

"Ringing any bells now?" He bellowed and she shrugged again.  
>"Just some random girl."<p>

"So a random girl made you shirk your duties?"

"Yep." She answered the 'p' popping harshly.

"Why is it I have to hear about some weird auraed girl from the grapevine and not from my own minion?"

"I'm not your fuckin' minion." The brunette growled her eyes flashing.

"Answer the damn question!" He bellowed.

"It's not my job." She mumbled and no sooner had the words left her mouth than she felt herself being thrown back and hit the opposite wall.

"All of my bidding is your job or have you forgotten that?"

"How can I? You keep reminding me every five fuckin' seconds." She braced herself on the wall; standing shakily.

"Good. New Job, you find this girl and you find out everything, do you understand?"

"Everything, yep. Just call me Sherlock…" She sneered.

"Good…Sherlock." He nodded and then vanished.

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p>

Ink


	4. Discovering Secrets

So, thanx to all the people that are digging this, I got really inspired this weekend. : )

This chapter shows some of Santana's powers and limitations. In case no one realized the majority of this is going to be from her POV.

No infringement intended.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>That night Santana was again perched on the ledge of the building across from the church. Brittany wasn't with her this time, but she could feel that the half-angel was near. Of course, if the devil wanted answers then Heaven surely wanted some too. One would think that the two most powerful forces in the world would already know the answers, but they were more clueless then anything.<p>

She sucked in a breath and leapt from the building, tired of waiting for the mysterious girl to appear. She took the church steps two at a time and knocked on the large oak door. She stood up on her tiptoes trying to get a good look inside through the stained glass window, but all she saw was swirls of color.

"Can I help you?" The door opened to a red-headed young nun with the biggest blue eyes she'd ever seen.

"Yeah, I-uh I'm looking for a young girl..."

"Uh...um..." Santana combed fingers through her head realizing how idiotic she sounded.

"Not, like that...I um...found this library book," She reached in her pocket and pulled out a pen which appeared to the nun as a worn copy of Oliver Twist, "I saw the girl who dropped it, but before I could return it she came in to this church."

"Oh..." The woman smiled and if possible her eyes popped wider "...it's probably Rachel's she's the only young girl here. I'll return it to her."

The nun offered her open palm for the book and Santana cursed her luck. Of course she wouldn't just call the girl to the door. She didn't have any other bright ideas and she couldn't force her way inside the church.

"Yeah...thanks." She mumbled dropping the book into the nun's palm.

"Have a blessed day." The redhead smiled handling the book as gingerly as possible.

"Yeah, yeah..." She grumbled storming back to the alleyway. She was unsurprised when Brittany appeared perched on the lid of a dumpster. She stared at her with big blue eyes and smiled benevolently.

"No luck?"

"You saw it, I did get a possible name though: Rachel. And that Nun..."

"Emma..."

"Sister Emma?" Santana's face screwed up, it wasn't a typical name for a sister.

"She hasn't finished her initiation period, it's why she wasn't in full habit."

"Whatever. Emma said there's only one young girl there. I wonder why she lives there? Maybe she's some nun's secret love child."

"Santana." Brittany reprimanded.

"She could be, maybe Sister Clarice." Santana shrugged leaning against the nearest building.

"No." The blonde answered firmly.

"Fine whatever, not a nun's love child. But, you can't tell me what she is either so you can stop sitting there all holier-than-thou like you have all the answers."

"I never said I had all the answers, San."

"Whatever, just stay outta my way until the next soul is called." The Latina grunted turning to exit the alley.

"What about Rachel?"

"I'll figure it out by myself." She slammed her hands into the pockets of her jeans and left Brittany staring sadly at her back.

* * *

><p>Over the next week Satan's daughter tried a dozen ways to get into the sanctuary to no avail. She'd possessed everyone from the mailman to a stray dog and she'd never been allowed past the front door. Maybe tue nun's could see that she was a hellspawn, they were nuns afterall, didn't that automatically give them some sort of rapport with God?<p>

She paced the rooftop ledge staring intermittently at the church. She had to get into the convent, but she had to be invited in. It was on of the limitations of being a realized child of satan, meaning one of the devil's kids who knew he or she was a child of the devil. As soon as she'd been made aware of her true parentage she had been barred from entering consecrated ground without some sort of invitation. And unlike the church part of the building that was posted _open to all_ (not that she had any use for that area anymore), the private quarters were just that: private.

"Having trouble? You look like if you think about this any harder your head is going to explode." Brittany appeared floating beside her.

"You angels are all about flash." She groaned ceasing her movement.

"I think I have an idea." Brittany dropped softly on the rooftop ignoring Santana's snide comment.

"This ought to be good."

"Oh, it is Sanny, promise. See I thought about what you said about her living there and I figure maybe she didn't have any parents..."

"So, she's an orphan, how does that information help anyone?"

"So, then I went back through the watchers' memories and did you know in all the years this church and convent have been here only one baby was left on the steps?"

"Rachel?" Santana asked her interest sufficiently piqued.

Brittany nodded waving her hand to show Santana the specific memory she'd found. It was simple Angel magic, but being only half angel she could only show her a brief clip without sound.

"I know her...well, not know, but I've seen...'mmmmhmm" Santana found her mouth being cupped by her companion and she angrily jerked her head away.

"What the actual fuck Brittany!"

"Shut-up." She spat back harshly drawing a crude circle in the gravel that covered the roof.

"Really, Brittany? A fucking circle, superstitious bullshit."

"It's true, San. He can neither see nor hear inside circles, they have no corners and the devil cannot lurk in places with no corners."

"Anyways, as I was saying before you gagged me. I've seen that woman before. She's a demon, one of the original fallen, she goes by the name Shelly or Shelby or something now."

"She's a demon? He is an angel, I know him too, he's been to our house, he is Taharial, Angel of Purification. Do you know what this means, Sanny?"

"What you're thinking isn't possible, Brittany."

"Why not? I'm a nephilim and you're a hellspawn, if we're possible why can't some like something else between the two be possible." Brittany shrugged.

"Okay, smarty, why would they even do it? I'm sure neither your boss and definitely not mine would approve."

"Maybe they didn't do it for approval. I dunno why San, I just know I'm right and you can't tell the devil, Santana, you just can't." The blonde pleaded blue eyes going wide.

"It's my job, Brittany, you know that. I don't have a choice." She muttered darkly and then vanished again leaving the blonde alone.

"We always have a choice." The nephilim replied not knowing whether or not her former best friend could hear her.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter has PezBerry interaction...finally...<p>

The circle thing is directly from Reapers, actually had never heard of it til I watched that the quote was like:

The devil can't penetrate a circle. He can only enter through corners. Inside a circle, he can't see or hear us.

BTW, I don't know anything about becoming a Nun my experience is only bolstered by half an episode I once saw of Oprah on girls entering the nunnery...

Ink


	5. Who are You?  What am I?

I'm really enjoying writing this cuz it's totally different from my other two stories. And I'm glad that you guys/girls are enjoying it.

I own only craziness...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next night Santana sat on top of the roof again her high-heeled feet dangling over the edge. She hadn't told Satan about what she and Brittany had uncovered, but she knew it was only a matter of time before he found out. She wonder what had possessed Shelby and this angel, Taharial to conceive? She could understand Shelby, she was a cast out. A lot of demons lived day to day as if they were humans and wanted some sense of normality, it was why there was so many hellspawn around, but the angel had no reason to consent. Sure, angels did sometimes consort with humans, Brittany was proof of that, but it was usually a bunch of nameless, just earned their wings former humans.<p>

Brittany's mother, Celeste. She'd been some outstanding person during her first life and when she died she'd join the rank of the guardians. She'd quickly gained her wings when she made what some might say was her one mistake, she'd fallen for her charge. And if there's one thing the big man didn't mess with it was love.

Unlike, the devil who'd taken her father's momentary lapse in judgement, a weak moment-when he'd asked for nothing more than what his wife had always wanted, but he'd been unable to give her, a child-and twisted his wish to suit his foul desires. Now, he owned both her father's and her soul and their small family had never been so estranged.

She grabbed a nearby rock and tossed it watching it disappear across the rooftops. She was angry at herself for allowing her thoughts to linger on her parents. It didn't matter anymore her fate was sealed thanks to them and it was no use wishing differently.

"You know this could be considered stalking." An unfamiliar voice caught her off guard almost causing her to tip over the ledge, not that the fall would hurt her.

She turned to find who she assumed to be Rachel standing near the entrance a hoodie again covering her features.

"Stalking? My aren't we egotistical? Maybe I just like roofs and pigeon shit."

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Santana." She didn't bother lying.

"And what do you want Santana? And why do you..glow...like that?"

Santana frowned and looked at her arm trying to figure out what the girl was talking about. She didn't glow. Her skin was the same tan it always had been. But, before she could question what the girl said there was a distinct hum and Brittany appeared between them, which was promptly followed by a shriek from Rachel.

"Chill, she does that shit all the time." She rolled her eyes and stood up from the ledge turning to completely face them.

"Chill? She just appeared from thin air!"

"Yeah, well the other night you disappeared into thin air?" Santana crossed her arms not completely buying the naive innocent act.

"Yes, but I didn't do it on purpose...it just- -it just happens sometimes..." The girl shrugged her toe scratching over the roof.

"Hey! I'm Brittany!" Brittany finally interrupted sticking out her palm towards the stranger.

"Rachel." The girl took a tiny step backwards and Brittany put away her hand.

"You don't have to be afraid...I'm an angel, well, I'm a half angel, but I'm like totally not going to hurt you and despite herself neither is Sanny." Brittany smiled brilliantly.

"An angel? Do you seriously expect me to believe that?" Rachel arched a brow and Brittany nodded happily.

"Are you an angel too?" Rachel asked uncovering her head and turning bright brown eyes on Santana who faltered slightly before darkly replying, "No."

"Well, assuming I believed you, which I'm not saying I do, what does an angel want with me?" She watched the blonde closely.

"Half angel, and I want to help you..." She took another step towards the petite brunette.

"Help me what...?" Rachel queried taking more steps back unmindful of her approach to the roof's edge.

"Not kill yourself, to begin with." Santana appeared beside her wrapping a strong arm around her waist and pulling her back towards the middle of the roof.

"Sanny and I know what it's like to be different..."

"I'm not different. I'm just a normal girl." Rachel pleaded back away from both of them.

"Yeah cuz normal girls sometimes just disappear." Santana snarked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then...what am I?" Rachel answered wrapping her arms around herself and rocking from side to side.

"We don't have a name for what you are Rachel, you're special...one of a kind." Brittany supplied gently.

"What does that even mean?"

"It means that we're your only hope of figuring this all out so stop whining about being normal cuz you're not and your not going to be." Santana spoke harshly, but felt bad when Rachel's face instantly dropped.

"Ignore Sanny, she's just snarly, she can't help it being the...'mmmhmmmm mum mhm..." The rest of Brittany's sentence was cut off by Santana's palm clasped over the lower part of her face.

Rachel arched a curious eyebrow at the pair. She shoved her hands into the hoodie's pocket and peered at them not knowing what exactly to expect.

"Look all that matters is that we're the only friends you've got in this situation..."

"The nuns are my friends..."

"The nuns are your guardians there's a difference. Why are you even still there? I mean you've gotta at least be eighteen..."

"I'm twenty-one!" She stamped a foot angrily.

"All the more reason you shouldn't still be there."

"I didn't know where else to go, ok? No one ever wanted to adopt me...it was like they could tell that I was damaged goods so I just stayed and now it's just home."

"Stop picking on her Sanny, it's not right." Brittany interjected.

"Like I care what's right. Look here's the real deal we might be able to help you find your parents, but if you don't trust us then there's just going to be others worst than us that aren't going to ask, ok?"

"What makes me so special?" Rachel's bottom lip quivered slightly.

"Shit if I know. Britt said it, you're one of a kind and I'm pretty sure that means something we're just not sure what..."

"What Sanny means is if you're with us you're not alone." Brittany cut her off.

"That's not..."

"And you'll help me find my parents?" Rachel interrupted brown eyes going from one girl to the other.

Santana looked at her former best friend who shrugged. Then she looked back into big brown eyes. "We can try..."

* * *

><p>"Well, if you still won't tell me what you are, can you tell me how old you are?" Rachel asked from where she was leaning against the air vent on the rooftop.<p>

Santana rolled her eyes at the question. Over the last few days it had kind of become a habit for the girl to pester her with question after question. Most of them she didn't answer, but that didn't seem to deter Rachel from asking. It was enough to drive the woman completely insane, she cursed Brittany for disappearing for hours on end and leaving her responsible for the younger woman.

"Are you like super ancient and like all powerful and you just moonlight as a snarky humanoid? Oh, you're an archangel!" Rachel guessed turning big excited brown eyes towards her.

"Does anything about me exude angelic? If I was anything ancient I'd more likely be akin to Lilith."

"I guess not." Rachel tilted her head frowning then smiling again. "Are you Lilith? Spurning Adam's advances you were cursed to walk the world forever until you find the person who loves you for you?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? What romance novel did you rip that from?" Santana turned dark eyes on the smaller woman.

Rachel shrugged undeterred and gave her a blinding smile. She had to hand it to the younger girl, it didn't matter how hard she snarled at her she never seemed to back down from her questions. She was a determined _shrimp_ and Santana begrudgingly respected that about her.

"I'm 23, I'm not Lilith and I'm definitely not some stupid archangel."

"I didn't really think you were, but you're not human right, not like completely."

Santana arched a manicured brow at the other girl and then threw herself over the ledge, laughing to herself as she heard the tiny brunette screech her name. She disappeared before hitting the ground and then reappeared next to Rachel.

"Proof enough?" She whispered causing the smaller brunette to jump.

"You could have just answered the question! Of all the inconsiderate things to do, you're a jerk, Santana!" Rachel yelled balling her small hands into fists and storming away from her.

"It was just a joke don't take everything so seriously, Rae." Santana shot the girl a lopsided smile and sat back down on the ledge.

The girl pouted and glared over at her but refused to respond. When she didn't continue with her pestering questions Santana frowned. She glanced over at the girl and found her crossed arms with earphones in humming along to the track. She was just about to toss a pebble at the younger girl when she opened her mouth and a powerful voice that she didn't know the other woman possessed came out. She unconsciously dropped the stone in her hand and stared open-mouth at the smaller brunette.

"Sanny, you're staring." Brittany's voice brushed across her ear and if she wasn't use to the blonde doing things like that she might have been scared.

"Didn't know shortstack had pipes." Santana shrugged turning away from the singing woman and facing Brittany.

"She really is talented, huh? Wonder what would have happened if he had been normal…if we all had."

"Normal's overrated," She shrugged again not liking to think about what ifs, it did no good because it wasn't what was, "Where have you been?"

Brittany again drew a circle around them with her toe and then turned to her partner. "I was trying to find Taharial, but he's been difficult to locate. How about Shelly or whatever?" She whispered to the hellspawn conspiratorially.

"No luck. I asked that one skeezy incubus, Puck about her, the little perv usually knows everybody's business, especially if it's a chick, but he didn't know a thing. He did however try to get in my pants, don't think he'll try that again." She smirked crossing the heels that had been kicked earlier into the man's crotch.

"I don't like this, Sanny. I know I'm not the brightest, but people don't just disappear…"

"But, they're not people their angels and demons and they disappear all the time. Look, I say we keep looking, keep it low radar like we have been."

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you like care." Brittany gave her a small smile and she frowned.

"I don't. I just like screwing the devil." She glanced briefly at the other brunette.

"I think you're 'pressed." The blonde hummed.

"I think you're crazy." Santana shrugged looking out across the skyline.

"Hey, I know about these things." The taller woman smiled to herself and then disappeared as quietly as she'd appeared.

Santana looked at the space where the nephilim had previously sat and then back at the still singing Rachel (who hadn't even noticed Brittany's arrival or departure) and scoffed to herself. Pressed? Her? She didn't give two shits about the tiny orphan and nothing Brittany insinuated was going to change that.

* * *

><p>So? Good PezBerry interaction? Puck as an Incubus makes sense...yep...could be true. What happened to Shelby and Taharial?<p>

Ink


	6. Bargain with the Devil?

So, before you get angry I'm telling you now it's hella short. I'm getting sick on top of trying to pack my gear for this move so I'm only halfway alive...lol. Anyways, stick with me, I'm promising right now that there will be no author's notes apologizing for this or any of my stories going on hold...I hate that and I'm not doing it to you, but chaps might be shorter than usual sometimes.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Two weeks later Santana again awoke face to face with Satan, his smarmy grin causing her to snarl. She sat up gripping the sheets in her hands and leveled him with a hard stare.<p>

"Ooooh, someone's been working on her glare, if I were a lesser demon I might even be afraid." He smirked taking a seat atop her laundry basket.

"What do you want now?" She growled eyes blazing.

"What do you think I want, daughter?" He retrieved a file from the pocket of his suit pants and began to sharpen his nails.

"I haven't the faintest, it's why I asked."

"Immaculate liar, that's how you know you're mine." She snarled at his words, but kept herself from lashing out at him.

"See, there's been some curious things happening, Santana. Blanks in what I can see. Deaf spots where I can't hear." He arched an eyebrow at the woman who stared him down with a blank look on her face.

She shrugged. "I know that you and the nephilim are up to something, Santana, be easy on yourself and tell dear old dad what's going on."

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about." She sighed leaning back against her headboard.

"One of the very reasons I like you is why I find you so infuriating. Tell me about the girl, Santana." His voice lowered an octave.

"Nothing to tell." She shrugged again.

"Nothing? Really? Nothing?" He gritted out as pain pulsated through Santana's body. "So, all these murmurs I'm hearing about this _girl_ being half angel and half demon? Just my minions with their overactive imaginations?" His pupils became completely black as he stepped off of the hamper and scowled over the writhing woman.

"Want to revise your statement now?"

"N-o." Santana grimaced her fingernails tearing into her palms as she clinched her fists.

"Who was it? Tell me and all this stops."

"You should know, Prince of Darkness, right? K-king of the Underworld? And you don't know, someone got one over you? You mu-must be off y-your g-game."

"When I find them, and mark my word daughter, I will find them, I will deal with them personally. As for you, that's my soul, there's no thwarting my will, all hellspawn are my domain…"

"Ain't a hellspawn…nephilim…God's…" Santana got out through her clenched teeth.

"Oh, I know very well the rules, but she's not saved either. That's where you come in…I know you've been around her, you will bring me her soul." He demanded ending the pain in her body.

"Why in all hell would I do that? I hate you." She grunted lifting up on an elbow.

"Oh, you hate me, but I bet you'd love your soul, your father's soul?" He arched an eyebrow.

"You'd free me? You'd terminate my father's contract?" She sat up completely not believing what he was promising.

He nodded smiling darkly. "She's just some stranger. Are you really going to give up your soul for some stranger?"

* * *

><p>Once again I sincerely apologize for the length, it's an important chap that basically sets up the main plot, but still... hopefully you're a forgiving lot. : )<p>

Ink


	7. Fallout

Picking up where we left off.

I dunno how many of the other Glee characters I'll be able to squeeze in the story, but we shall see...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Santana sat on top of the roof of her old high school and sighed. A very large part of her was saying <em>Fuck, Rachel<em>. She'd wanted her soul back since she'd been told that she was the Devil's daughter. Seven lost years. She could have her life back and all she had to do was corrupt her. Lie to her. Mislead her. Rachel was naïve, she'd be so easy. It could be so easy. Yet, there was another part of her that knew that it would be wrong. Selling Rachel out for herself would be completely wrong and even if the Devil did free her she'd still be lost. She'd also be relying on the Devil to actually keep his word and he wasn't exactly known for that. Was she willing to risk Rachel for a chance held on the forked tongue of Lucifer?

"What's up, Satan?" She groaned hearing the voice behind her. She should have known better than coming back to the school, everyone knew that high school was a portal for hell; a veritable beacon and breeding ground for all manner of demons and hellspawn.

"What do you want, Puck or wasn't I clear the last time we spoke?" She snarled not bothering to turn and look at the incubus.

"No you were pretty clear, your loss, just confirming a rumor floating around. Heard the man offer you a get out of jail free card in the form of a pretty hot chick. Heard he's offering it to anyone who brings that soul, cuz you don't seem too up to the job." She turned to find the boy smirking.

"Stay away from her," She growled the whites of her eyes turning red, "it's not like you want to be free anyways you love fuckin and fucking over women."

"Yeah, that's true. I wouldn't do it to get out, shit having the devil owe you one would be enough, besides who can resist tempting a virgin?" No sooner had he spoken the words than she appeared in front of him punching him the jaw and effectively knocking the incubus on his ass.

"Fuck!" He yelled holding his bleeding mouth. "What's the problem, _Santana_? You think you're special cuz you came from Satan's nutsack? Please you're not the only one...not by a longshot, so you're not special. Oh," His smirk returned and she felt her body tremble in rage, "you like the girl? Does the heartless daughter of Satan have a crush?"

He chuckled at her silence and she clenched her fists. "Oh, that is fuckin' rich."

"Listen here Puck," Venom laced her voice as she hoisted him above her like he weighed nothing, "I could give three shits about this girl or you, this is my chance, _MINE_, and mine alone. So, stay the fuck outta my way or I'll make you the very first eunuch incubus, got it?" She dropped him unceremoniously on his butt, stepped over him and sauntered into the building.

"Santana…" Brittany appeared beside her as she slammed the door to the rooftop closed. She glanced at the blonde, rolled her eyes and walked pass her.

"Santana wait," She fell into stride with the brunette, "I know what you're thinking and you don't want to do it okay, you don't have to…"

"Leave me alone, Brittany." She groaned feet stomping loudly across the linoleum.

"Please, Sanny, please….Rachel's our friend, she trusts us." The nephilim pleaded.

"I said leave me alone!" Santana roared pushing the taller girl away from her. She watched stunned as her former friend hit the opposite wall. She shook her head briskly, shoulders sagging, a frown etched on her tan face.

"Just leave me alone, please, Brittany." She ran both hands down her face, turned and ran from the deserted high school.

Santana found herself wandering around the downtown area. Her first feeling had been to go to her parents and talk to her mother, but she hadn't done so in years. She missed her Mom. She wished she had someone to talk to about things like she use to, but she mostly just ended up pushing all the shit in her life down. She sighed and clenched her fists, her nails cutting into the palms of her hand. Everything was so fucked up! She knew that threatening Puck wouldn't stop him, not forever. She also knew that Satan would keep sending demons after Rachel, wasn't it better if her soul went to saving Santana then some random really evil person? She was an innocent bystander, she hadn't asked to be Satan's daughter, and it wasn't fucking fair! She growled and punched the side of the building next to her.

"San?" She looked up the abandoned street to find Rachel jogging towards her.

"Leave me alone, Rachel." She groaned avoiding the younger woman's gaze.

"Are you okay?" The smaller brunette frowned and touched her fist gently.

"I said leave me alone."

"No!" The tiny orphan determinedly stamped her foot. "You're my friend, Santana and I'm not going to abandon you while you're obviously upset."

She sneered at the other brunette who responded by crossing her arms and huffing.

"Why do you have to be such a brat?"

"Why do you have to act like you're so damn tough?"

"It's not an act, okay? I don't need any fucking help; get that through your head." She shoved both hands in her pocket and pushed pass the smaller woman.

She heard the tapping of the other girl's footsteps behind her and then as she fell into silent rhythm with her own steps.

They walked a few blocks in silence. She could feel the other brunette's eyes on her, but she didn't know what to say. She was actually glad that the other woman was quiet. If it had been Brittany she would have tried to calm her. She didn't want to be calm. The situation was fucked and it was okay that she was angry about it; she was glad that Rachel allowed her the space to be angry.

"Did you ever have to make a hard decision, Rachel but both options were more or less just fucked up?" She whispered watching her own feet.

She watched out the corner of her eye as Rachel shook her head. "I don't really get big decisions coming my way. I mean I'm an orphan, I'm more or less penniless, things don't happen because I make them happen, but rather they happen to me because of someone else's decisions. I'm always someone's fallout." The other woman gave her a lopsided smile that she couldn't return because even though her words were said in jest they filled the Latina with guilt. She felt her frown deepen and they fell into silence again.

"Hey San?" Rachel bowed her head and looped their arms together.

"Yeah?" She mumbled.

"I don't know what's going on…and that's okay, but I'm sure you'll make the right decision, I have faith in you."

* * *

><p>So? Puck's not a nice guy here...kind of a break from my other fics where he's awesome...here he's a dick. And he's not growing a heart of gold later. *shrug*<p>

Who else would you all like to see? I usually wouldn't ask; I have a few ideas, no promises though...

Ink


	8. Nothing Stays Secret

So, people asked for Quinn...well...here's Quinn...

I own grammatical errors...sorry

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Two weeks later Santana still hadn't made a decision. Brittany had refrained from asking her about Satan's offer, but every now and again the blonde would glance her way with sad blue eyes. She didn't have an answer for her former friend, she wanted her freedom, but Rachel had kind of grown on her.<p>

She looked at her watch and then at the door on the other side of the roof, Rachel was late. It wasn't like she was waiting on the petite brunette, because she wasn't it was just that she'd grown accustom to the girl being on the rooftop at a certain time.

"Saaaantanaaa!" She smiled slightly as the door clanged open and Rachel bound across the rooftop.

"Chill halfpint, what's the story?"

"I met another angel." The tiny woman smiled brightly and Santana growled at the presence lingering in the stairwell.

"Who are you?" Santana stepped in front of Rachel and growled again.

"I could ask you the same question." A raspy voice replied.

"You could and I can give you my answer right now." Santana sneered with an angry middle finger.

"San!" Rachel screeched ducking under the taller woman's arm.

"You can't just trust strangers, Rae." Santana urged pushing the smaller woman back behind her.

"I'm as strange as you are." The figure stepped from inside the doorway and Santana stood face to face with a blonde with shoulder length hair and hazel eyes. Her bitchy sneer was on par with Santana's own, but she didn't know who she was and it only slightly made her feel better that she wasn't a demon.

"I told you she's an angel, San. She said she was sent by my Dad."

"Is that so? She's not an angel, Rae, does her aura even look like Britt's?" Santana crossed her arms skeptically.

"No…"

"I'm not a nephilim like your companion…"

"You're not an angel either, imposter."

"You're one to talk, _Bat Helel_…"

"Shut-up." Santana growled taking a step towards the stranger.

"Hey, both of you, calm down," Rachel spoke again ducking under Santana's arm and standing between the two, "Now, Quinn if you're not an angel, then what are you? Are you like Santana?"

The interloper chuckled mirthfully. "Me? Like her? She wishes." Santana rolled her eyes with another growl; she was easily getting fed up with the woman already.

"You're not allowed to speak about Santana despairingly, she's my friend." Rachel chastised.

"Anyways, I'm a guardian, _technically_, I'm not a full –fledged angel, but I'm working on it."

"Oh, an angel in training pants, great. Well, we don't need any help, training wheels."

"Santana!"

"What? We don't need her help, Rachel." Santana frowned.

"We haven't found them yet, Santana, and she said she was sent by my Dad, right Quinn?"

"Yes, I was sent by Taharial…"

"Why doesn't he just show himself, then? Why send you, Quiz, is it?"

"Quinn, horn head." The blonde mumbled making Santana smirk.

"Whatever, all I'm saying is if he knows we're looking for him why's he sending wingless, half-haloes like you instead of showing up himself."

"He can't…The Man won't allow it, but I guess everyone figures that I'd level this out a little more than the nephilim." Quinn shrugged a slender shoulder.

"Level out what, I don't understand?" The smaller brunette's brow scrunched in confusion.

"Of course she wouldn't tell you the truth." Quinn snarled hazel eyes pinning Santana with a hard glare.

"Truth?"

"I'm warning you, _Guardian_…" Santana spat out.

"I'm not afraid of you spawnling." The blonde growled in return.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" Brittany landed on the roof ledge and looked from the Latina to the guardian and back again.

"It was agreed that maybe you didn't have this whole situation under control, what with your past history with this, scum..."

"Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed.

"What? I don't have to mince words."

"You can't talk about Sanny like that, she's a good person." Brittany interjected stepping closer to where the three women stood tensely.

"She's not a person."

"I'm as much a person as you are bleached bimbo zombie." Santana poked the woman in the chest angry that she was about to spill her secret.

"I'm not a fuckin' zombie!"

"Yes you are, you died and now you're walking around like everything a-ok, if you asked for brains I wouldn't be surprised." Santana chuckled followed by a short snort from Brittany.

"Oh, it's so funny, so very funny, but you know what, she's lying to you Rachel they both are. You think she'd your friend?"

"I am her friend!" Santana pushed the blonde woman back making her fly back into the door. Brittany grabbed the hellspawn around her waist and held her closely to stop her from lashing out further.

"She's not your friend Rachel, she's Satan's spawn. Get it? She's the daughter of Satan, that's why she hasn't told you what she is, cuz who would trust the word of a hellion?" Quinn grinned maliciously picking herself up from where Santana had pushed her.

"Is that true, Santana?" The small orphan asked tear filled brown eyes glancing from the Latina to the pale blonde near the exit.

Santana stopped struggling in Brittany's arms and hung her head. "Yes."

"You're not just like a regular demonspawn, you just had to go all out and be Satan's daughter?" Rachel chuckled deprecatingly taking a step back from the three women.

"It wasn't like I had a choice, Rae…"

"You had a choice to tell me the truth." Rachel frowned taking another step backwards. "I mean it can't be a coincidence that I'm half angel half demon and both sides seem a little too invested in my life all of a sudden."

"We stumbled on you by accident…." Brittany spoke up letting Santana go.

"You say accident, I say calculated mistake. I can't trust any of you." She cried.

"Yes, you can Rachie, Sanny and I have been helping you all this time. We're your friends, it doesn't matter." Brittany tried to reach the smaller brunette yet again.

"But, it does…" Rachel took another step back and disappeared into thin air before falling off the roof.

"Shit!" Santana growled slamming a fist into the rooftop and then looked up at the quiet Guardian.

"This is all your fault, you sanctimonious, wannabe; we were better off before you came along and fucked everything up. What the fuck kind of Guardian upsets and chases off her charge in like 5 minutes, nice job, fuck-up!"

"It's not my fault that you're a liar. What were you going to do keep her in the dark until you finally decided to trade her soul for yours? She had a right to know."

"You fucktard! You don't know shit-one about me." She scowled advancing menacingly towards the Guardian.

"I know enough." Quinn's chin rose haughtily.

"Stay out of my way or I will end you." The dark-haired woman shoved the Guardian before storming down the rooftop stairs.

* * *

><p>Bat Helel - hebrew for daughter of the shining one (it works for me...)<p>

So, don't think Quinn's a bad person it's just not easy to trust the daughter or the devil...I mean would you?

Ink


	9. So, A Hellspawn Walks into a Bar

Okay, so surprises in store... Thanks everyone for the reviews and the alerts, I'm glad you all like it.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Santana tapped the bar indicating to the tender that she wanted another shot. She couldn't get drunk, but she could sure as hell try hard enough. She screwed her eyes shut in anger, she felt pathetic. What in the hell was wrong with her? Why did she care so much that Rachel was upset or that none of them had seen nor heard from her in over a week.? She was just going to use her to save her own soul…wasn't she? She slammed back her shot and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand with a bitter grimace.<p>

"What's this pity party called? What's it helping?" She heard an unfamiliar voice say from behind her. She grunted not bothering to turn around and get a look at speaker.

"What's the problem, cat got your tongue?"

"I'm not in the mood…" The Latina mumbled placing her forehead on the grimy bar and closing her eyes.

"How long's it going to take you to get into the mood?" The voice moved closer and she felt an unfamiliar presence at her side.

"Maybe you don't understand fuck-" Santana lifted her head and was shocked to see Shelby seated next to her.

"Hello, Santana."

"What in the entire fuck!" She hissed her brown eyes blazing.

"No need for the hostility, Santana…"

"We've been looking for you for months and now you want to show up at the worse possible time?"

"You don't understand…"

"No, you don't understand! You and you're bright idea to make a half and half child have fucked up my entire life!"

"Really? It's my fault? You're the daughter of the devil and you're blaming Rachel, Tah, and I for all of your problems?"

"Yes…." Santana growled.

"Well, it's good to see you're being reasonable..." The fallen angel intoned rolling brown eyes that were much like Rachel's "...let's go somewhere more private we have much to discuss."

"We don't have anything to discuss and I'm not going anywhere wi-" Santana began to rage as Shelby placed a hand on the younger woman's shoulder and they both disappeared leaving a bar full of shocked drunks and an angry bartender.

"...what the fuck! Didn't I just say I wasn't going with you!" Santana spat out as they both landed on a familiar rooftop; the roof of the building across from Rachel's church.

"You said it and I paid you no mind." Shelby shrugged releasing the snarling woman and putting some space between them.

Santana's face scrunched up in concentration and Shelby could feel her trying to transport herself away, but she'd made sure that she wouldn't leave until she allowed her to do so. Santana opened her eyes her frown deepening sharply.

"What are you doing? Let me leave!" She sneered.

"No."

"No? No! Why are you harassing me? You want your daughter? She's right across the street go talk to her, it's not my concern." The Latina placed her hands on her hips.

"I can't. I'm...I'm not allowed." Sadness flashed in the Fallen's eyes and she hung her head slightly.

Santana's arms dropped at the dejected look on the older woman's face.

"Why?" She sighed leaning against one of the galvanized air ducts.

Shelby looked up and let out a deep breath. "That was the deal. The only way Taharial would agree to sire a child for a demon was if I stayed out of her life, until she became an adult and until she sought me..."

"Well, what the fuck do you think we've been for the past months? Huh? She's seeking you for crying out loud and you choose to remain in the shadows."

"It wasn't suppose to happen like this. You and that nephilim got involved and now a Guardian! I'm trying to stay completely off Hell's radar and you're Satan's fucking daughter! Revealing myself in that situation would have been suicide. "

"What is it now? I'm still Satan's dau-I'm still me. What makes this less dangerous?"

"Oh, it's fine for me. See, I heard about Lucifer's proposition. I know what you want to do, what anyone would do for their soul. I'm not going to give you the opportunity to hurt her."

"Maybe I wasn't going to take the deal. Is that so goddamn hard for everyone to believe?" Santana lifted her chin defiantly.

"Better safe than sorry."

"So what this is like an assassination attempt? For real? Rachel hates me now, she definitely doesn't trust me...and why should she, why would anyone? The entirety of my life is shit and you want to kill me? Well good fucking luck."

"Oh my ...you like her." Shelby's eyes bugged out.

"What?"

"You? You like my daughter...it's not about corrupting her, you actually like her." Shelby smirked.

"I do not, okay? I don't care about her or anyone."

"It's okay, Santana, it's alright that you care about someone, you're human..."

"What the fuck? You were just going to kill me or maim me or whatever and now you're saying it's okay if I l-care for Rachel?"

"If you care about her you won't hurt her." Shelby shrugged.

Santana's shoulders drooped and she shrugged back. "It doesn't matter, none of it matters anyways..."

"It matters..." Shelby nodded slightly and then Rachel appeared between the two women dressed in grey short shorts and a yellow t-shirt.

"Santana? Wha..?" The woman rubbed her red-rimmed eyes tiredly and turned to face the fallen. Her brow folded in concentration and then her eyes widened in shock. "Shelby...?"

* * *

><p>So..I know evil cliffhanger of doom...dah da dummmm...lol<p>

Ink


	10. Ixnay on the Upidstay

So continuing where we left off.

I only own mistakes...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Rachel glanced from her former friend to her supposed mother and back again.<p>

"Don't look at me, she's the one who brought you here." Santana pointed at the older brunette.

"I don't understand." Rachel spoke again staring at the woman who looked like and older version of herself.

"Rachel, I can't stay long, I've already been on the radar for too long as is, luckily one of your friends outlined this entire building in a circle, but I digress. I need you to forgive Santana."

"You can't tell me what to do." Rachel answered stubbornly.

"Right now is not the time for petulance, daughter. I know that you have questions and I wish I had the time to answer them for you, but I don't…"

"Then why'd you even bother to come here and to bring me here? I'm doing fine on my own."

"Are you now? You don't miss your friends?"

"They're not my friends…I'm just a pawn to them…to all of you." Santana felt the air crackle around them at Rachel's words; she'd never felt a build up of anger the likes of which Rachel was currently letting off.

"I know you don't actually believe that, Rachel." Shelby replied calmly.

"She lied to me!"

"No, she withheld the truth, there's a difference…"

"Is that some sort of demon wordplay?" Rachel stamped her foot and a shard of lightning rippled across the sky.

"Rachel you need to calm the fuck down." Santana gritted out from where she stood behind the girl.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Rachel whirled on her the pupils of her eyes turning completely black.

"I'm not…I'm just looking out for you."

"No, my soul, you're just looking out for my soul so you can give it to him and he'll give you back yours. Quinn told me, I know the truth." Fiery halo appear above the girl's head.

"If all I wanted was your soul I could have had it by now, Rachel, don't be stupid."

"Don't call me stupid!" The air whipped around them.

"Ixnay on the akingmay erhay angryway. " Shelby whispered harshly edging around her enraged child.

"Well, what do you suggest I do?" Santana whispered back.

"Tell her the truth." The older demon replied through bared teeth.

_Truth?_ Santana rolled her eyes at the older woman then turned back to Rachel. _Truth… Here goes nothing…_  
>"Rachel, I care about you ok? Yeah, Satan offered me my soul for yours and maybe I even thought about doing it," The lightning snapped again causing Shelby to jump beside her, "I'm not going to lie and say it wasn't tempting cuz dammit it was! You have no idea what it's like to be the devil's fucking spawn! But, I think I deserve some damn credit for not doing it, because I honestly care about you. And I haven't cared about anything or anyone since I turned sixteen, but shit Rachel I care, okay and it shouldn't erase all that just cuz my Dad made a fucked up deal with the Devil."<p>

Santana felt the air around them calm and even out. The halo disintegrated and Rachel's normally brown eyes returned. The orphan's body trembled once and she blinked three times before fainting dead away. Santana raced forward and caught the younger woman hefting her against her chest easily.

"Well, that went well, was there another part to your plan, Fallen?" Santana asked turning to face the other woman.

Shelby shrugged. "I was being honest, Santana, I cannot stay. I need you to take care of my lamb…"

"I really think you need to get your head checked lady, no sane mother would leave their child in my care, even if that kid's some like angelic demidemon who doesn't know her on strength. Scratch that, _**especially**_ if all that…"

"Be quiet, Santana, I swear you could make anyone not like you, but I will not renege. I believe you are the one who will keep her the safest and in turn I will find a way for you to get your soul back."

"There isn't a way…" Santana sighed gazing down at the passed out woman in her arms.

"Hey," Shelby clapped a hand on her shoulder causing her to look up and into her brown eyes, "there's always a way." 

* * *

><p>So we saw a bit of Rachel's power...and Santana got to say her piece : ) Be prepared to see more Britts and Quinn and the Return of Puck...<p>

I know where we're going just the getting there...

Thanx for all the love you guys rock!

Ink


	11. Planning Period

Yay! I'm done moving and you guys really like this!

Thanks for all the love shown through favs/alerts/reviews

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Tension filled the air of the rooftop as the four young women sat staring at each other. Quinn and Brittany had arrived shortly after Rachel's whole anger induced mini-storm. They said that they'd felt the entire energy of the city shift and knew that either one or both of the women had something to do with it.<p>

Santana itched to scoot closer to Rachel, but stopped herself they hadn't really talked about what they were or if they were anything at all. Well, they really hadn't had a moment to actually talk about anything. Rachel had come to only to find the three other women hovering over her like worried mother hens. Then, Brittany suggested that they come up with some sort of plan of action, but thus far all they'd been doing was staring at each other in silence.

"I can't believe you accepted her apology, I mean she lied!" Quinn snapped.

"Oh get over it Guardian, no one asked for your opinion here."

"I don't take orders from you."

"Both of you be quiet." Brittany rolled her eyes at the bickering pair. "Here's what we know, Taharial won't make himself know, Shelby can't help because she's hiding from Satan, and Satan wants Rach's soul."

"Oh, you forgot the fact that Santana has a sweet deal with The Dark One to trade Rachel's soul for her own." Quinn snarled rolling her eyes.

"I'm not taking the deal!"

"Yeah, right."

"Shelby believes her." Brittany gave her best friend the thumbs up.

"Like I care about the approval of some demon…"

"She's not some demon…she's my mother," Rachel finally spoke up moving closer to Santana she lightly touched the other woman's arm, "And I trust Santana as well."

"Boy is that ever ill-advised." Quinn muttered crossing her arms.

"Look Quinn, I understand that perhaps you don't agree or understand that I trust Santana, but I need for you to respect the fact that I do trust her."

"Whatever."

"What are we suppose to do? Satan's not just going to give up on my soul just because Santana backed out." Rachel asked an all eyes turned to the Latina.

"Oh what? It's not like I'm the leader here. I can't even get out of being a fuckin' Reaper much less find a way to make Rachel's soul less desirable to Satan."

"There has to be a way we're just not thinking hard enough." Rachel scratched the back of her neck.

"Maybe if your Mom finds a way for Santana to get out of her contract she'll find a way to get Satan off your back too." Brittany suggested leaning back against the railing.

"Oh, yeah let's all rely on the Fallen to come through for us." Quinn intoned.

"No, no, let's all be disparaging because that seems to be getting us really far." Santana discreetly took Rachel's hand.

"Do you have any ideas, Quinn?" Brittany spoke before the pair could get into another sparring session.

"I say we go knock around some demons and see what's what and who's who. I mean this hellion can't be the only one looking for a way out or an in with Lucifer. I think it's good to know what or who we're up against." Quinn looked at the Latina smugly feeling that she'd at least come up with a worthwhile suggestion.

"You know for an angel you've got the filthiest mouth, but you do have a point." Rachel nodded squeezing Santana's hand.

"I'm usually right." The Guardian shrugged with a haughty look.

"Who knew wannabe angels had such huge egos."

"Shove it."

"Relax both of you. No more fighting we have bigger problems then stupid issues with each other." Brittany stepped in again.

"Fine." Santana and Quinn said in unison though they continued to glare at each other.

"I think Quinn and I should see what we can find out use our connections, get some Watchers to keep an eye out."

"What will Santana and I do?"

"Lay low," Santana answered already knowing where her best friend's thoughts were going, "My parents have an old cabin outside of the city…they hardly go there anymore…we'll go there and while they're fact finding we'll work on your control, because last time was frankly scary as all fuck…"

"I don't like the idea of just the two of them alone in the woods." Quinn grumbled.

"Do you have a better idea?" Santana queried calmly.

"Well, no not really…just want my objection to be noted."

"Oh, well then I'll remember to put your objection in the minutes." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Are you okay with this, Rae?" Santana turned to look at the tiny woman seated next to her. She was trying to remember to ask the woman what her opinion was in all of their decisions, she didn't want her to feel like fallout any longer.

"Mhmm" The diminutive orphan smiled and nodded.

"Oh, gag me." Quinn snorted watching the interaction between the duo.

* * *

><p>Shelby glanced out her window for the thousandth time her nerves getting the better of her. She knew that Satan couldn't see her while she was in her home. She lived in a circular fenced home on Circle Drive. It was like a double dose of protection from the Dark Lord. Still, she was afraid that going out the other night had led some of his followers to her. She'd done so well staying under the radar and now she could have exposed herself and put not only herself, but perhaps Rachel and Santana in even more danger.<p>

She jumped at the knock at her door. "Come on, Shelby, you're one of the original Fallen and you're acting like a scared little bunny."

She shook her head and rose making her way to the door. She peeked out the side of the blind and was shocked at who was standing on her doorstep. She swung the door open brusquely causing it to hit the opposite wall and bounce slightly.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>I know you guys hate cliffhangers, but I love them...<p>

So who do you think is at her door?

Ink


	12. Splitting Up

I don't own glee...I do own mistakes...

Thanx for everyone that likes this story...really means alot...

Enjoy! 

* * *

><p>"You know exactly why I'm here." Taharial answered sternly.<p>

"Why? I didn't break any rule? She was seeking us out. She needs our help, don't you care?"

"I care that you left her the ward of Satan's daughter." He entered her small home arms crossed.

"She's a good kid."

"That is an oxymoronic statement. No child of Satan can be any sort of good."

"She is. She cares about Rachel."

"Oh, yes because a Fallen is surely a great judge of character." He replied drolly.

"I know enough. I know that Santana wasn't lying when she told our daughter that she cared about her and I know that Rachel believes her as well."

"She's naïve, you should know better or haven't you been led astray enough by that particular bloodline?"

"Do not mention that." She snarled glaring at him.

"It doesn't matter, why would she want someone blighted…"

"When she could have the little golden child you sent down? Are you serious? No one wants a girl scout, Taharial, even you can't be as old fashioned to believed that?" She chuckled darkly.

"I thought you wanted to keep her out of the darkness, but you just throw her in."

Shelby sighed loudly. "Isn't that just like an angel? All hellspawn have to be evil and all angels and nephilim have to be good, it's either all black or all white. Is there no gray area?"

"There's not room for gray areas!" He shook with irritation and burgeoning anger.

"What are humans then? They're all gray area. That's what this whole thing is about? Reaping souls, how many humans can be good, how many can be bad…who's the big winner?" She snarked, stepping further into her home with him fast on her heels.

"We're not human..."

"No, but if you live among them long enough you realize that we can make the same choices as they do. Lucifer wasn't always the _Dark Lord_, right? Once he was the Morning Star, he too was heavenly, he made a choice to be derelict in his duty…he made a _**choice**_, Taharial."

"Well, spoken, S—Shelby," He spoke almost calling her by her former name, "forgive me though, if I am still not completely convinced of the—Santana's intentions and would prefer if our daughter chose Quinn."

Shelby shook her head realizing that there was no reasoning with the Angel. He would have to see the two together to understand what she saw in their connection.

She sighed heavily, exasperated. "Nevermind…you can't understand without seeing…"

"Seeing?" He questioned shaking his head.

"Nothing, but since you came here, uninvited, I might add, I need your help with uncovering some information…"

* * *

><p>"No, no, no, there has to be another way to tap into your powers." Santana chuckled, leaning back against the tree trunk as she watched Rachel struggle with her 'intense, angry face'.<p>

"But it works when I'm angry, right? Like that big green thing in that horrid movie Sister Emma was watching."

"The Hulk?" Santana guffawed loudly, "You're not always going to be angry, Rae..."

"I'm sure that if something or someone is attacking me, I'll be angry." Rachel crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the forest floor.

"Or you'll be scared or maybe you'll need to keep your cool in order to help Quinn or Brittany..."

"...or you." Rachel added and the Latina shrugged.

"If they were trying to hurt one of you I'd be more angry..." Rachel said quietly bowing her head.

"Hey, we're big girls we've pretty much got a handle on our powers, so you don't have to worry about us...concentrate on being able to call your powers forward at will. Now from the top."

Rachel frowned and her face scrunched up in concentration. Santana didn't feel even a miniscule change in power flowing from the other woman.

"Come on Rach, you can do this…it isn't that hard. Reach for the pit of power and then let it out, I know you can do this." Santana rose and walked closer to the smaller woman.

"I can't…it's not working, Santana." Rachel's shoulders slumped.

"Well, let's try this…how do you teleport or disappear? Where do you reach for that?"

"I don't know...at first it would just happen. I would just like vanish and I couldn't control it; if I felt invisible, I became invisible...if I wanted to be somewhere, I would appear there. Then I started to realize that I could control it and now I just can." Rachel shrugged toeing the dirt around her.

"You can control this too, just as easily, come on Rae...pull it out," Santana wrapped an arm around the smaller brunette's waist, resting her palm on the orphan's stomach, "come on...you can do this, Rae." Rachel's stomach fluttered at the other woman's words.

Santana felt the air around them crackle gently and she swallowed hard as Rachel leaned back into her, "That's it Rae, keep pulling..." She breath next to the younger woman's ear and then the energy that had begun to build up falter then faded.

"I almost had it, San!" Rachel screeched turning to face the taller woman she brushed her lips lightly against her counterpart's chin.

Santana felt her cheeks heat up at the gesture. "Yeah, you did..."She avoided eye contact as nerves bundled in her throat "...uh, we should call it a day, we'll try again tomorrow..."

* * *

><p>"Tell us what we want to know!" Quinn growled pressing down on her heel that she had hovering over the prone incubus' groin.<p>

"Quinn!"

"Look psycho, I don't have any information for you!" The tall demon waved his hands frantically afraid of further angering the Guardian.

"Quinn, I dunno if this is the right way to get information." Brittany said from the sidelines.

"What do you suggest, Nephilim? We ask him nicely and he'll just roll over?"

The demon nodded fear alit in his eyes. "I swear if I knew you'd know, but I don't know. I'm not even that good of an incubus, not like Puck, that dude gets all the chicks...I mean I heard that Satan was making deals, but I'm just trying to keep a low profile...you know coast..." The demon tried to give them a lopsided grin that looked more like a grimace.

"So, you're saying we should be looking for this, Puck?" Quinn growled leaning down towards the oafish demon's face.

"Yeah, yeah..Puck's the one you want...he knows everyone's business...if anyone wants to cash in on Satan's deal other than him, he'd know." The incubus nodded breathing a sigh of relief when the Guardian's heel was removed from its position.

"We're going to go find Puck, and if he doesn't tell us what we want to know, well, let's just say we'll be seeing you around, Finn." Quinn chuckled darkly turning her back on the frightened demon. 

* * *

><p>So?<p>

Ink


	13. Developments

Hey, guys and girls...back and early, right? I love ya'll really really...

I don't own anything to do with Glee

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Shelby yawned loudly and crashed her forehead against the open book on the table in front of her. They had been combing books for days, large texts in both Angelic and Demonic script and found nothing to go on. Frankly she was beginning to think that there was no helping Santana. A bigger part of her knew that everything had a loophole, especially in Hell. Lucifer was a smug asshole and his vanity was always what got him in the worst trouble. There had to be a loophole.<p>

"I think I found something." Taharial spoke tapping her shoulder.

"Seriously? Angels get all the luck." She grumbled lifting her head and glancing at the book that the Angel slid in front of her. She read the page in from of her and a slow smile crept across her face. She couldn't believe the answer could be so simple, the foolishness of vanity.

* * *

><p>Quinn cracked her knuckles loudly and rapt on the sheet metal door in front of them. Brittany stood just behind her shaking her head. She couldn't believe Quinn was a Guardian, everything she did had a tinge of violence. The way she'd handled that Incubus, Finn the other day had been particularly brutal. She'd never seen a heavenly being act in such a manner. If she didn't know for certain that the girl had in fact been in Heaven she would have thought she was a fake. She couldn't imagine what she'd done in her life to garner her position, but she supposed the big man knew better than her, that's why he was in charge.<p>

"Open up!" The other blonde yelled beating on the door again.

"Quinn, maybe you should like calm down."

"Hey, I'm just trying to help Rachel here." The hazel-eyed woman grunted.

"I know, I know, but…" Brittany trailed off.

"Fine! Do it yourself." Quinn stepped aside and motioned for the nephilim to step forward.

Brittany huffed and crossed her thinly muscled limbs. "Fine." Brittany knocked against the four corners of the door clockwise and within moments it vanished.

"Who? How?" Quinn arched a brow.

"Let's go." Brittany harrumphed and walked into the warehouse with the other blonde following.

"How did you do that?" Quinn asked in a whisper.

"Just did." Brittany shrugged creeping further into the darkness.  
>"Just did? I mean if you could do that just like dematerialize shit then why didn't you just do it to begin with?"<p>

"If we can teleport why didn't we just do that?" Brittany asked rolling her eyes at the other woman's tone.

"Because we didn't know what was going on inside and we were trying to be sort of discreet."

"Yeah, yelling to open up is really discreet." Brittany monotoned.

"I handle things my way, you handle them yours."

"It's a miracle you even got made a Guardian."

"You don't know about me or my life, nephilim, I wasn't born lucky, I earned my position." Quinn growled.

"Whatever." The taller blonde hugged her arms closer to herself.

"Don't whatever me; I died saving my mother and my sister. What'd you ever do?"

"It's not a competition, Quinn…you just make me so mad." Brittany turned to face the other woman in the grayness of the warehouse.

"It is what it is." Quinn tried to come off nonchalant, her eyes shifting around the building.

"Hey," The blue-eyed nephilim tried to catch her companion's eyes, "I'm sorry alright, I didn't mean to be mean, but you need to like calm down, Q"

Quinn's shoulders lifted slightly. "I'm cool."

"Not really," A male voice came from across the room, "you're both pretty lame."

"Who the fuck are you?" Quinn sneered as bother blondes turned towards where the voice had come from.

"Feisty, names Puck, heard you were looking for me." A young mohawked man stepped into the sparse light.

"And you know why too."

"Yeah, leave Rachie and Sanny alone." Brittany added stomping a foot.

"Wow, how the children of Satan have fallen, angelic friends and they fight her battles, too? Chump." He smirked and Quinn wanted nothing more than to wipe the grin from his face, but after the conversation she'd just had with Brittany she was trying to play it cool.

"Do you really think that Satan's going to honor his part of the deal?" She asked.

"Don't care; like I told Santana, I don't want off Hell's payroll, being an incubus is a great gig. I just like the ideas of having the devil owe me a solid and burning Santana."

"Well, you can just let both those ideas go, cuz we're not going to let you get anywhere near Rachie."

"Well, actually," His grin widened and the lights in the warehouse flicker on slowly revealing that they were surrounded by demons in their true forms, their leathery wings flapping and their sharp teeth set in snarls, "you're going to bring her right to me."

* * *

><p>"Do it again, Rachel." Santana called next to the charred remains of the stump the smaller brunette had just fried.<p>

"Uh…what's the target?" Rachel smiled excited that she'd finally gained some control over her abilities. Santana had been really patient with her and she was thankful for that.

"Hmmmm," The taller woman tapped her chin in thought, "how about that branch out there floating in the pond…?"

Rachel grinned wickedly eying the branch the Latina spoke of and then struck lightning near the other woman's feet startling her. Santana jumped in the air a sharp frown appearing on her face.

"Very funny, Rae." Santana sidestepped eyes flashing at the younger woman.

The Latina disappeared then appeared behind Rachel. She gathered the smaller woman up in her arms squeezing and tickling the woman's midsection.

"Think you're funny don'tcha?"

"Hilarious…" Rachel giggled breathlessly.

"Oh, so I guess you're just going to like joke a demon to death, huh?" Santana tickled harder.

"Might work…?" Rachel shrugged disappearing herself and then reappearing in mid-fall to topple Santana.

The pair fell to the ground with the smaller woman straddling the hellspawn.

"Gotcha." Rachel tucked a strand of unruly dark hair behind the Latina's ear.

"Yeah…" Santana replied breathless, her chest heaving slightly.

"San…" Rachel mumbled her eyes riveted to the taller woman's full lips before she leaned down and captured them in a gentle kiss.

Santana moaned softly increasing the pressure of their kiss while weaving her fingers into the orphan's thick hair. Her other hand caressed the woman's side until it came to rest in the indentation of Rachel's back. She pulled the smaller woman on top of her more securely and smiled into the kiss. The only thing they both could think was: finally.

"Achem," A masculine voice interrupted causing Rachel to breaking the kiss and they both opened their eyes to find a statuesque black man and Shelby emerging from the treeline, "this is not the particular way I imagined making either of your acquaintance."

"Taharial…" Santana spoke both her and Rachel's chest heaving against each other.

Shelby winked at them with a huge smile. "We have some news…"

* * *

><p>so yay!<p>

Thought maybe Rachel should make that move.

So, there's not a tremendous amount of story left...thinking about doing a shortie with Quinn and Britt after this wraps...who wants it?

Ink


	14. Loopholes and Anger Management

Sorry...this is short and late. All I can say is I'm going to try to post something significantly longer next...it's been a rough one...

I own mistakes, not glee...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"So, you're saying I've got to beat the devil at like what...? Chess? Checkers? Tiddlywinks?" Santana shrugged exasperated by the information that Shelby and Taharial had just given her. She was suppose to beat the devil at a game? What in all hell? What could she possibly purpose that he didn't already know of and master? Some loophole!<p>

"Hey," Rachel spoke softly covering her hand with her own, "we'll find a way."

Santana smiled softly when Rachel squeezed her hand, but still sighed, "I'd like to think so…we know one thing for sure he's not going to get you too."

"I have no doubt that you'll do everything within your power to keep our child safe," Shelby interrupted their moment, "but something else has happened…"

"What?" Santana 's eyes darkened.

"Brittany and Quinn were tricked by Puck and now he's holding them captive." Shelby answered.

"Well, we have to go get them…we have to rescue them." Rachel stood up passionately.

"They can take care of themselves, Quinn has skills and Brittany…well, Brittany's with her and I'm sure that Quinn will take care of this." Taharial finally spoke.

"Don't belittle Britts, like she's helpless or less than your precious Quinn." Santana sneered at the Angel.

"All I'm saying is that they'll be fine." He shrugged off her words.

"But, what if they're not…? I mean this is all my fault…"

"No, it's not honey," Shelby smiled gently, "it's just because these _idiots_ think that this is all a game about souls and they want to be the winner."

Taharial scoffed. "You make it sound so simple…"

"And it's not?" Santana growled disliking the man's attitude. "It's not a fucking game? And we're all not a bunch of pawns?"

Taharial turned a hard brown glare on the Latina. His jaw clenched and mouth set in a heavy frown.

"One side sets you up, twists and lies to you and the other sets the standards so impossibly high that you're doomed to fail. It's a no win situation."

"Santana…" Rachel whispered retaking her seat and rubbing gentle circles on Santana's hand.

Santana knew that she wasn't in complete control of her anger, but she was so tired of all of this bullshit. She was definitely tired of Taharial's attitude. She tried not to allow herself to get this angry ever. The last time it had happened she's scorched a section under the school bleachers. She tried to reign in the fire that she could feel growing in the pit of her stomach.

"Calm down 'spawn." Taharial said gruffly effectively angering her even more.

"Shut-up." Rachel spoke harshly at the man that was suppose to be her father.

"She has to pull her power back or can't you feel that's she's not fully in control?"

"Santana is fine; she's not going to hurt anyone…" Rachel's voice said absolutely.

"I.."

"I think it's wisest if you were to cease talking now…" Shelby whispered standing slowly and taking a step back and motioning for the Angel to do the same.

"Santana," Rachel started looking at the other woman whose head was bowed and whose body was vibrating with anger, "I know you're frustrated. I'm frustrated as well. It's not fair that our lives are being played with. It's not right, but it is what we're dealing with; but we're dealing with it. I can't do this without you San, okay, I'm not strong enough, so I need you to tuck this anger away so that we can go and rescue our friends."

"I don't even like Quinn, much less consider her a friend…" Santana mumbled as her body stopped trembling.

"Ok, amendment so we can go rescue our friend and our-Quinn…and if you save her life you can lord it over her forever." Rachel smirked kissing Santana's still hot temple.

"That does sound good." The Latina lifted her head and winked at the other woman.

"This is the woman that's going to protect my daughter…" Taharial grumbled.

"We can hear you, you know. You can't stake a claim on me. I'm an orphan. I've been an orphan since the day you forced my—Shelby to leave me outside a church. Do you even understand what growing up without a family is like? No, I guess you don't. Well, let me just tell you it sucks. It makes you have all sorts of identity crisis and abandonment issues! So, don't walk in here and act like just because you have a halo you run the show, because you don't. And you don't get to pass judgment on Santana." Rachel glared at the man crossing her arms over her chest.

"I—I…" The man stumbled over his reply. "…I did what I thought was right to keep you safe."

"Well, I'm an adult so now I make my own choices." Rachel shrugged.

"I see…" His jaw worked.

"Good, now how are we going to pull off this daring liberation extravaganza?"

"I think rescue is a good enough description." Santana smiled kissing right below Rachel's ear.

* * *

><p>Next: The Daring Liberation Extravaganza!<p>

Because I know how I want this to end it's so enjoyable everytime I write a piece...cuz I'm getting closer to it!

Ink


	15. Daring Liberation Extravaganza

So, this fic is slowly, but surely drawing to a close. Thanks for every1 that reviewed and is reading you guys are great!

I own any and all mistakes.

Enjoy! 

* * *

><p>Rachel tried to shrink against the wall. The warehouse was dark for the most part, there were some small pools of light from the rusted holes in the roof that half illuminated the place. She was barely breathing, too afraid that one false move would rouse whatever was waiting for them. She felt Santana reach back and grab a hold of her hand.<p>

"Stay close to me, Rae." The taller woman whispered.

"Okay..." Rachel breathed out.

"Are you two trying to sneak?" A deep voice rang out through the building causing both women to freeze. "This is the saddest rescue ever."

"No it isn't." Rachel harrumphed pouting as the lighting flicker on.

"Yes it is, we've known you were here before you even set foot inside this building." A mohawked young man replied with a slight lift of his chin.

"That doesn't even make sense." Rachel retorted defiantly.

"It doesn't? Well, let's see if this makes sense? Satan wants your soul and I'm here to deliver it to him." He sneered.

"I told you to stay away from her, Puckerman." Santana growled stepping in front of Rachel.

"Technically I did stay away from her. She, like most women can't seem to resist me though." The demon shrugged with a cocky smirk.

"Resisting just fine." Rachel piped up raising her hand slightly.

"You already know why we came, just release the Nephilim and the Guardian." Santana requested though she knew that he wasn't simply going to release the pair of blondes.

"Why would I wanna do that? See, I figure even if I don't get that soul Satan's gotta enjoy the torture and death of a few angels, right?" He chuckled his eyes turning completely black.

"You're not going to kill them." Rachel mumbled trembling slightly.

"Why won't I?"

"I don't think you should rile her up." Santana sing-songed.

"Oh yeah, cuz I'm so afraid of some half-pint orphan…" The demon played with a random fireball "…Boys, show them how we treat angels around here."

Rachel struggled to keep her gasp in when three demons pushed the two blondes in. They were chained together with bonds seared with demonic writings. Quinn was limping slightly but still managed a frightening sneer around a bruised and busted lip, but Quinn was nothing compared to Brittany who was being carried in the arms of the Guardian. Rachel felt Santana stiffen with anger. She knew that despite their opposing sides Brittany was still Santana's best friend. The Latina cared deeply for the blonde nephilim, she was the only one who had always believed that she still had good in her no matter whose child she was. Rachel watched as Brittany's form shook with shallow breaths.

"You shouldn't have come." Quinn groaned.

"Hey, the proper words are: _Thank You_, Quiz." Santana snarked.

"Thank You, _Quinn_." The Guardian mumbled sardonically.

"So, Puckerman, how exactly did you have this all playing out?" Santana turned her attention back to the incubus reigning in her anger at her bloodied and unconscious friend.

"I dunno, I figure hmmm, we can make a deal. I get the soul, you get the angels."

"That's it? Damn you lack vision." Santana tsked and shook her head.

Puck shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe, but I get what I want, giving Satan what he wants and it's not like she's gonna die, I mean it's like keeping your soul in a bank deposit box…that the devil has the only key for."

He turned slightly and looked over Santana's shoulder at Rachel, "What do ya say? Want your angels?"

Rachel squeezed Santana's hand and glared over her shoulder at the incubus. She felt the energy of her newly realized power slightly lift the ends of her hair. She wanted to let loose on this moron so badly, but she knew she was suppose to wait for Shelby's cue, though the more the man spoke the less likely it was going to be that she would be able to stop herself or Santana from loosing control.

"I dunno, Puckerman, I mean Britts my girl, but she's looking a little worse for wear and Quinn, well Quinn's generally a bitch, so it's not the best deal ever." Santana stalled and smiled slightly when Quinn scoffed loudly and spat a glob of bloody spit in front of her.

"Fuck the conversation, Santana, agree or Abdiel…" Rachel watched as one of the demons unsheathed a sword and leveled it with the unconscious blonde's neck.

Rachel saw a slight flash of light in her peripheral and adverted her eyes to see Shelby motioning slightly from a beam. Rachel squeezed Santana's hand for good measure then stepped around the hellspawn prepared to put on the performance of her life.

"So, how do I agree?" She replied in a small voice, affecting a tremble perfectly.

"Well, of course sign on the dotted line." He smirked as a contract unfurled from his hand.

"Rachel!" Quinn and Santana called in unison.

"No! I won't let anything happen to you, any of you due to me." She took a step towards the demon and reached out for the pen he held aloft.

"Oh, how brave…" Puck mumbled rolling his eyes.

Rachel grasped the pen lightly and watched as the demon…Abdiel lowered the sword to the ground_. So, stupid…_ She smirked as Puck released the pen completely. _…So very, very stupid… _ She pretended to peruse the document.

"Just sign the damn thing!" He grunted hovering over her.

"Okay." She mumbled twirling the pen between her fingers.

Then it was as if everything slowed down and several things happened at once. First, Rachel took aim for the incubus' jugular with his own pen jamming the tool hard into his neck. As she was incapacitating the leader, Quinn head butted the demon behind her before dodging between two of her other captors. As the blonde exited the fray with her fragile cargo Santana teleported into the middle of the demons and began to hurl fireballs while dodging fists. Taharial dropped from the ceiling in a covering of downy wings and fought back to back with Santana as demons began to appear from everywhere.

"You really think this is going to kill me? I'm a fuckin' demon!" Puck growled around the pen pulling at the end protruding from his neck. He advanced towards Rachel who back away slightly.

"Scared babe?" He sneered failing to notice the change in the air surrounding them as Rachel summoned her power.

"Not in the slightest." She smirked lightning crackling in her eyes.

"Should be." He snarled hurling a fireball at her head which she dodged easily, but through her off balance as she released a stream of lightning at the bleeding man.

"Missed me." He smiled malevolently hovering over her, stepping a booted foot on her right wrist.

"See this could have all been so damn simple, all you had to do was sign the damn paper." He growled pressing down on her wrist.

Rachel groaned in pain and darted her eyes towards where the others were still engaged with a small group of demons. At least they were safe, she knew that those peons were no real match for the combined efforts of Santana and Taharial. She sucked in a deep breath and tried not to focus on the pain in her wrist, but rather on teleporting away from the demon, but it wasn't working.

"It's hard isn't it? To concentrate and do what you want with your powers when your bones are breaking and it hurts so much." He applied more pressure.

Rachel's legs squirmed as she valiantly tried to kick out from under the incubus, but it proved to be for naught.

"Go on, scream." He leaned down closer to her face and she cringed slightly. It was then that she noticed Shelby standing behind the demon. She motioned for Rachel to keep quiet.

"Stay away from my daughter!" The woman yelled bring her leg up between the back of the incubus' legs an firmly into her groin. Puck grasped onto his jewels and keeled over, the pen finally popping free of his neck upon impact with the ground so he was left clutching both his groin and her neck. He wriggled in pain groaning and cursing.

"Rachel, honey are you all right?" Shelby knelt beside her gingerly touching her injured wrists.

"I don't think any of us are going to be alright…" Rachel's eyes were riveted to a point in the distance.

Shelby turned to see what had Rachel so afraid and shivered slightly as her eyes landed on Lucifer descending a metal stairwell, a malicious smirk lit his face.

* * *

><p>Da Da Dum...<p>

Ink


	16. Devil's in the House of the Rising Sun

So, Satan's here...

I don't own Glee

Do own mistakes...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Bravo, Rachel, really," Lucifer grinned, clapping facetiously, "I mean really, you dispatched my minions so easily."<p>

"Because they're idiots." She frowned at the suited man in front of her.

"They are aren't they…" He shrugged flicking his wrist and bring Puck to hover in front of him. "…what's your excuse for being a failing, bumbling idiot?"

"I-I-uh…"The incubus stumbled, head lolling about.

"Just what I though…inexcusable." Lucifer snapped his fingers and all of the demons, including the mohawked man disappeared.

"Now, that that's taken care of there is just one tiny detail…" He spoke steepling the tips of his fingers as he paced.

"You can't have her soul!" Santana rushed to stand between her father and Rachel.

"Aw, Santana…you disappoint me yet again." He sighed shaking his head solemnly.

"Since when have I even attempted to make you even remotely proud?" She shrugged smirking.

"I offered you the deal of a lifetime. One measly soul and you were free….your Dad was free. You can still have that, you know how…"

"We can hear you, you know…" Shelby interrupted forcing Rachel back behind her.

"Ah, Suriel, decided to come out of hiding I see. I did so miss your screams in Hell, can't wait to have you back." He grinned showing off a mouthful of straight teeth.

"She's not going back and you can't have Santana either, she's free to do as she chooses." Rachel growled.

"See, that's where you're wrong," His smile widened and again he snapped his fingers bring both Shelby and Santana up to hover on either side of him, "they are hellbound and belong to me." He snapped his fingers for a third time and both women began to writhe in pain.

"Shelby! Santana!"

"See, know look what you've made me do. I absolutely despise when negotiations become hostile. I do so love corrupting and you're stealing that joy from me!"

"There's nothing to negotiate." Santana grimaced teeth grinding.

"Do shut-up now, daughter." He glared at the Latina.

"You take too many liberties, Lucifer, you always did." Taharial furled his wings cutting an intimidating figure.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it? I see you're still ever the bootlicker. I must admit when I discovered that she was your child it made her soul that much more enticing."

"Well, sorry you came all this way, but you won't get what you desire."

"Is that the way it is now, Rachel? Must I just take my toys and go away empty handed? You should know when I fail to get my way I can be awfully _rough_ on my playthings…" He winked and Santana's left leg bent to the side with a loud crunch causing her to shriek in pain.

"Stop!" Rachel called out her eyes tearing up.

"Which will it be? Your Mommy or Your Girlfriend?" He shrugged chuckling.

"Neither. We can fight this yutz." Quinn hobbled from the corner where she'd laid down Brittany and stood in a fighting stance beside Taharial.

"Are you insane? Has all that undead time left you a complete moron?" Lucifer smooth a hand across his immaculate hair.

"I know you're not leaving here with Rachel's soul, no matter what." She cracked her knuckles and bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Ohhh, you got a little darkness in you, Guardian, how I would have enjoyed getting to you first."

"Too bad, but if you want we can have a little one on one right now." Quinn replied spitting more blood.

"Tempting, but I'm really only interested in one thing here. So, what's it going to be Rachel?"

Rachel bowed her head. She glanced at Brittany's unmoving form in the darkened corner. The nephilim was barely breathing and the aura around her blinked unsteadily. She turned her gaze to Quinn, the fiery Guardian was baiting the Devil like she stood a chance against him. She was already injured and barely standing and she was apparently prepared to give her life for her. Then there was Taharial, definitely not Father of the year, but since she'd efficiently put him in his place he'd been stalwart in his commitment to all of them. She glanced up at Shelby, and felt an ache, all of those years without a mother an now she was on the verge of losing her all over again. Her gaze then fell on Santana and she found the girl in question watching her. The Latina gave her a watery smile and then mouth that everything would be okay, but she knew that it wouldn't, how could it?

"If I give you my soul…"

"No!" Four voices cried in unison.

"If, I give you my soul, then you'll let them all go. You free Santana and her Dad from their contracts and you'll release your claim on Shelby. Everyone gets to walk away from this unharmed?" She rallied past their objections.

"But, of course, Rachel…I'm a man of my word."

"I want to see it in writing." No sooner had she spoken then a contract appeared in front of her implicitly stating exactly what she'd just asked for.

"Sign it and you all walk out of here." He urged making a quill pen appear in Rachel's hand.

Rachel gulped rereading the contract. What did she care for her soul if she could save everyone she cared about? What did it really matter?

"Fine." She mumbled gripping the pen tightly and pressing it to the parchment.

"Wait!" Santana gritted through her pain. "I challenge you, for my soul and any claim you ever feel you have on any soul in this room."

"Oh, and why would I accept such a challenge?" Lucifer grinned up at his daughter.

"Because you're an arrogant ass who think he's unbeatable."

"Because I am unbeatable, this is you're one chance to be the hero, make it good." He flicked his wrist and Santana free fell from her position.

"Fine. Piked Arabian Double Front to Double Layout to Handspring ending in a Double Back with Double Twist." Santana replied stretching to limber up.

"Really? The fate of everyone in this building rests on a few tumbles." He chuckled.

"Just do it." She grunted.

"First our judge." He grinned widely and a woman in a tracksuit sauntered in from the shadows.

"Coach Sylvester?" Santana arched an eyebrow. "I knew you were in league with Satan."

"I prefer to say that he's in trying to get into my league."

"How do I know this will be fair?"

"Juggs, I pride myself on being impartial."

Santana stared into the coach's eyes and gave her a curt nod.

Everyone watched as Lucifer ran and pulled off a series of intricate twists and flips ending with a flourished bow.

"Showoff." Santana grunted taking her mark. She flowed easily through the techniques she'd challenged the Devil with and then turned to face the coach who nodded in acknowledgement.

"Impressive Flotilla," The blonde woman grunted begrudgingly, "the winner is…."

"Stop!" A deep voice echoed through the warehouse and they all turned to watch a young man impeccably dressed in various shades of white stroll into the light followed by an older man in a hideous sweater vest.

* * *

><p>Who would dare interrupt the Devil's party?<p>

Surprises in store...

Ink


	17. Big Man, Big Voice

Ok...so back again...sorry for the wait...life life life...

Enjoy!

I own mistakes, some of the ideas for this chap came from Dogma...love that movie...

* * *

><p>"Party Pooper." The coach grunted with a puff of breath. "I see you're still playing the goody-two-Schue, helmet hair."<p>

"Coach Sylvester, Lucifer." The man in the horrible sweater vest greeted.

"These souls are mine." Lucifer sneered at the young man in white.

"You broke the rules..."

"I'll break your scrawny neck, you sweater obsessed monkey."

"Remember to whom you speak..."

"You are no one, Metatron, a fancy ventriloquists dummy."

The young man dressed in white stepped forward and rolled his expressive blue eyes. He fixed Lucifer with a hard glare which the devil tried to return only to look away with clenched fists.

"You know the rules, you aren't allowed to hold humans hostage for their souls. You created this entire arena in which to entrap one soul? You're losing your touch." The older man spoke, but the younger man snapped his fingers with a panache of sass at his words.

"I'm losing nothing!" Lucifer bellowed face turning red.

"Oh, but you are. You've lost here, Morning Star."

"She bargained her soul..."

"And she's won it back, enlighten him, Coach."

"What can I say despite what gravity would have us believe, Chesticles was exceedingly graceful, I'd say she owes that debt of thanks to me." Sue shrugged.

"What!" Lucifer bellowed.

"You heard me, she won, before porcelain and helmet hair showed up I was gonna say as much..."

"Watch who you speak of gym teacher." Taharial spat lifting his sword and pointing it menacingly at Sue.

"Frightened...truly, I am." She mocked.

"Your sister says hello, she's waiting for you to turn over that new leaf, Sue, we all are..."

"Bite me, Shuester. Porcelain, always a pleasure I do so enjoy these run ins without Aretha..." Sue laughed and stroll away disappearing into the shadows.

"What in the hell is going on?" Rachel yelled aggravated and confused.

"Rachel! Watch your tone." Quinn whispered harshly lowered eyes sweeping from the brunette to the boy in white.

"Why? Who are these two? What's going on?"

"Excuse me, Rachel, allow me. I am William Schuster, Metatron in training..."

"Metatron?"

"The voice of God. I speak because one word from him to human ears...even half human ears... would result in the capsizing of their heads."

"And because you're long-winded and no one would listen otherwise..." Santana smirked and the God nodded motioning with his hand that the man did have a tendency to talk too much.

"Hey at least you know for sure God's got a sense of humor." Santana quipped.

"Enough!" Satan growled sneering.

"Don't you take that tone of voice with us. You know the rules and even if we didn't have these rules in place Santana won the competition, you heard Sue. Let it go."

Satan growled.

"Shit...Quinn cover Brittany's ears, tightly. Santana unless you want your head to explode I suggest you do the same." Santana began to protest when a pair of hands were slapped forcefully over her ears.

"Listen to me, Lucifer, I made you and I can destroy you. You live because I allow it not by any imagined power you possess. By MY will. Now, you have lost this day and no more harm will come to any of them. Walk away or crawl away." The younger man finally spoke his voice surprisingly soft, but strong.

"This isn't over." Satan replied straightening the lapels of his jacket.

"Oh, but it is." The Metatron spoke and Rachel released Santana's ears.

"No, it's not, because you're going to fuck up one day," He pointed at the Latina, "and only Daddy's going to be able to pick up the pieces." He gave them all a toothy grin and disappeared.

"Is it really over?" Rachel whispered sliding her hand into Santana's who gave it a small squeeze.

"Yes. Well, you do understand that his threat is fruitless, he can never have claim over you're soul again."

"Why show up now?" Rachel asked the question she'd wanted answered since they'd shown up.

"Free will. You were willing to choose everyone or yourself and Santana, well Santana was willing to risk everything for love..."

"L-ove? I...well, I..." Santana's face flushed.

"He's a sucker for Love." The Metatron shrugged hooking a thumb over to indicate the other man who was smiling benevolently.

"So, we're all free...? Even my...Shelby?"

"Everyone in this warehouse...I'm sorry we can't do anything about you're father though, Santana..."

"I understand..." She sighed brightening slightly when Rachel's thumb caressed the skin on the back of her hand "...I'll help him figure it out..."

"_We_ will." Rachel stressed lighting a kiss on the other woman's chin.

* * *

><p>So?<p>

Ink


	18. When I'm Right

Happy Holidays!

I Don't Own Glee

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Tiddlywinks?"<p>

"Nope."

"Chess?"

"Barely."

"Poker?"

"I lose money every Friday, ask your Mother." Javier shrugged.

Santana ran a lithe hand through her thick hair, the three of them had been sitting there for hours running through possible games her father could use to challenge the Devil. They still hadn't come up with a thing.

"Isn't there anything you excel at?" Rachel sighed exasperated.

"In college I was the Fraternity Champion at Beer Pong...?" He spoke at a few moments of thought.

"Are you serious?" Santana asked incredulously.

"Wait, San, we might have something here." Rachel grinned widely.

Santana hated that look. That triumphant smile on Rachel's face always meant that they were going to get into trouble. It was the same look she'd given the Latina when they been caught halfway pass third base by Shelby last week. That had been embarrassing, but at least it hadn't been Taharial.

The Hellspawn was still on thin ice with Rachel's father. She understood that it was in his nature to be distrustful of her kind, but she thought she'd more than proven that she bore Rachel no ill-will.

"Are you seriously suggesting that my father win back his soul with a game of beer pong?"

"Why not, if he's good at it. Obviously he has no natural aptitude for anything else…"

"Hey!"

"…besides if you can win with a few flips then why not?" The smaller brunette crossed her arms.

"A few flips? I'll have you know that those flips were some of the hardest competition grade maneuvers." Santana argued.

"That you learned at cheer-leading camp." Big brown eyes rolled skyward.

"Hey! Don't say it like that those _cheer-leading moves_ that you're looking down on managed to save our souls."

"Exactly!"

"Exactly?"

"Yeah, if cheer-leading moves can save our souls then why can't Beer Pong save your Dad?"

"That's…well…fine." Santana crossed her arms upset that her girlfriend had twisted the disagreement in her favor.

"That's right." Rachel smiled. "Now to practice, Mr. Lopez we're going to need lots of beer."

* * *

><p>So, I hope you guys liked this ending...sorry if not.<p>

Look out for the Quitt Sequel coming in January...

Ink


End file.
